Killer Bolt Ordine
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 41017 |no = 1726 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 78, 81, 127, 130, 133, 136 |normal_distribute = 20, 14, 10, 25, 18, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 78, 81, 84, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |bb_distribute = 16, 12, 8, 20, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 78, 81, 84, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 6, 20, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166 |ubb_distribute = 12, 6, 4, 2, 18, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Ordine originally sealed away the battleaxe she seized out of concerns that wielding overwhelming power on her own could disrupt the balance of power in Ishgria. However, Ordine was a demon of Ishgria herself, and instinctively longed for battle. Had she given in to her instincts, she would have plunged Ishgria into chaos as she faced a massive army of demons with the axe in her hands. As such, perhaps this chaos was the axe's true, terrifying power. |summon = This power can only be fully realized through perfect use. This axe is now a part of me. If you think you can take it, then try! |fusion = You seek ultimate power for yourself, too? What do you think would be left to seek, if you were to ever achieve it? |evolution = All things descend into chaos. Perhaps Ishgria was always meant to be chaotic. |hp_base = 6601 |atk_base = 3037 |def_base = 2098 |rec_base = 2092 |hp_lord = 8568 |atk_lord = 3809 |def_lord = 2611 |rec_lord = 2612 |hp_anima = 9685 |rec_anima = 2614 |atk_breaker = 4107 |def_breaker = 2313 |def_guardian = 2909 |rec_guardian = 2463 |def_oracle = 2462 |rec_oracle = 3059 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Ravenous Axe God |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, adds probable Spark critical & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |lsnote = 150% Crit damage, 10% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 280% BB Atk |bb = Grand Destruction |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 180% Atk, 400% BB Atk, 60% Crit, 75% crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Thundering Torment |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 15% HP, 180% Atk, 40% HP to Atk, 400% BB Atk, 60% Crit & 75% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Disaster Bringer |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 40% HP, 350% Atk, 650% BB Atk, 60% Crit, 350% Crit damage & 50% chance Sparks deal 120% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Absolute Power's Lament |esitem = |esdescription = 80% boost to Spark damage, raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 & critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 8 BC |evofrom = 41016 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining - 80% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits from 150000 to 180000 |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Atk relative to max HP effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost. 50% HP to Atk total |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +10% boost. 25% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +100% boost. 500% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Ordine2 }}